


Can't See Anyone

by youngadultfriction



Category: GOT7
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Punk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Park Jinyoung | Jr./Mark Tuan, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngadultfriction/pseuds/youngadultfriction
Summary: "I think I just saw the face of god," Jaebum says.Jinyoung just snorts at him. "You mean you saw the face of Jackson Wang."Every encounter Jaebum's had with the spitfire singer Jackson Wang has always left him awed and dazed, and a little turned on. He can't see anyone else and he gets in too deep too fast.





	Can't See Anyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aceandsunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceandsunny/gifts).



> There wasn't any specific prompt, so I ran away with a self-serving punk!AU, because JackBum in leather jackets makes me think of them duking it out on the mosh pit, and then proceeding to be inappropriate by making out in public. 
> 
>  
> 
> Fic title is from GOT7's Can't See/Come On.

It was just one of those nights out on the town for Jaebum when he first encountered Jackson Wang.

 

The night was young--at least for the twenty-somethings milling around downtown looking for something to do on a Friday night. It was past one AM, but the block still vibrated with energy, the neon signs painting the faces of passersby a multitude of bright colors, the septic white of the many stores' fluorescent lights spilling onto the pavement. Students coming from a grueling week of course work, and the yuppies, most still in their dressy work clothes, coming from an equally grueling week of corporate grind go in and out of the strip of food joints, bars, and clubs.

 

He won't admit it, but Jaebum was like everybody else at that moment, taking a breather from the routine of his week, juggling classes at university and his part-time job at a nearby record store. He _is_ like everyone else, trying to escape the drudgery of real life, so he finds comfort in being dragged out of his house, on this fine Friday night to get some drinks with his friends and go wild over music, bumping shoulders with strangers and acquaintances alike.

 

Jaebum crushes the last of his cigarette with the toe of his boot before he pushes back into the bar. It's one of the gems, at least he and the local underground community thinks, this college town had to offer for someone like him and his friends who were looking for some alternative entertainment. He's probably too old, at twenty-one, to think that he's unique and different than anyone else, so he doesn't really linger on that thought anymore, yet he can't help but eye everyone else staring him down like he's some criminal and avoiding the dive bar like the plague. It's probably not only him who's being judged by the pasty, too-well-dressed young adults his age, but also the bunch of punks in front of the establishment, sporting leather, tattoos, and piercings in all sorts of places, and the blaring, if not muffled cacophony of aggressive sounds being played by the current band on stage. He's used to the stares, despite everyone's adage of _be true to yourself_ spilling from their lips. It would be nice to cut that kind of bullshit and just say they were intimidated by the way he carried himself on a daily basis or by the number of piercings decorating his face.

 

As soon as Jaebum reaches the bar and orders his fourth beer of the night, a new band sets up on stage. This one, Jaebum, realizes is someone he's unfamiliar with. The drummer at least he knew from seeing him around, knowing that the lanky Thai boy is a drumming prodigy, but the rest of the guys on stage were new faces.

 

 _Fresh meat_ , he thinks as he makes his way through to the middle of the crowd.

 

Earlier that day, Mark, Jaebum's friend and bandmate, crashed his apartment and told him to get the fuck out of bed so they could check out the local show. It wasn't anything big, just the regular weekly rock show at the bar, but Mark insisted it was better than moping around, drinking beer and smoking by himself while Jawbreaker's _24 Hour Revenge Therapy_ played loudly in the background. He'd ultimately be third-wheeling when he saw Jinyoung round the corner of the block and into Mark's awaiting arms earlier that night. Sporting his signature checkered pants and leather jacket, Jinyoung was stylish, and he was cleancut, with the way he kept his hair neat and his demeanor upright, but the scuffs on his three-year-old Doc Martens and the way he clung to Mark insisting on too-intimate public displays of affection said otherwise. But Jaebum still thought, _yeah okay_ , he could just get shitfaced drunk and join everyone else jump around to the bands that were playing tonight. Besides, his two friends were pretty okay company; or at least they were the only ones capable to keep him in check.

 

True enough, as soon as they entered the bar, he lost the couple and had to fend for himself, ordering beer and nodding to some of the people he knew frequented the place. The show didn't start until eleven PM, and once it did, it was pretty uneventful--the same old people he knew did good sets, to which he routinely jumped to and sang along with, while he occassionally smoked in-between changing bands. But now that he's a bit buzzed and still full of energy, he decides to finally stay put and watch the new band.

 

"Hey guys," the lanky drummer said into his microphone. Jaebum could hear someone scream "woo Bambam!" behind him, to which the drummer laughed at before continuing. "We just formed this band a month ago, so I hope you'd all be fucking nice."

 

A chorus of "of course" and " fuck yeah" could be heard, Jaebum joining in and even raising his beer bottle. If there was anything he was proud of, it was that the punk community was always so welcoming. Sure they were rowdy, but they were the most welcoming bunch of people--everyone else would know that if they could look past how they all looked so glum and intimidating. Cliche as it sounded, but as a teenager, the underground music scene, became his second home. It was when he first started getting rebellious, escaping the inanity of his young, routine life and the problems that came attached with it that he discovered aggressive, sometime anarchistic music and the community that came along with it. The whole youth subculture of punk reeled him in, not much because he could look different than everybody else, but also because it let him know more about himself. And when he first came out, it was the bearded, burly guys from his community who welcomed him with open arms. So it's heart-warming to see the same kind of hospitality passed on to other people even until now.

 

Soon enough, Bambam and the rest of the guys on guitar started playing. It was a heavy, but upbeat arrangement, and Jaebum bopped his head to the beat, slowly leaning forward on the balls of his feet, about to catapult himself into a jump. If he was interested before, now he was hooked--line and sinker and all, _or however the saying goes_ \--when a handsome guy jumped onto the low stage and grabbed the microphone off its stand.

 

"What's up, everyone! Let's crowd kill responsibly!"

 

It was such an understatement to say that the newcomer was handsome, Jaebum thinks, as he's momentarily blinded by how radiant the guy looked. His honey-colored hair shone under the low-hanging stage lights, and he looked angelic for an instant, seemingly in contrast with how sinful he actually looked with his unbuttoned leather vest and tight black pants tucked into high combat boots. He wasn't all looks either, as he proved to be an amazing singer; his raspy voice complemented the music they played. He was also a massive flirt, leering and playing the crowd as he slinked to and fro the small expanse of the stage, sometimes even touching the tall boy on the bass guitar rather intimately. Towards the end of their set, the guy peeled off his vest and jumped into the crowd, pulling the microphone cord with him. He landed just a couple of people in front of Jaebum, but that didn't matter as he made his way into the middle, all the while jumping and singing with everyone.

 

When the singer arrived in front of him, Jaebum could make out his defined features, emphasized by the sweat stuck to his body. He glowed, and Jaebum wanted nothing more but to touch, even wanting to be burned by that radiance. Everyone encircled the singer, jumping in unison, bumping their bodies together, pushing each other slightly as the frenetic energy bounced off of them. One push to Jaebum's back and he ended up chest to chest with the singer, and Jaebum could feel the slick of sweat when he held onto the other's bicep for support. The contact only lasted for a few seconds, but it was something that propelled Jaebum's excitement tenfold as he pushed his shoulders back to the guy who bumped him before.

 

As the singer belted out the last few lines of the song, and started making his way back to the platform, he made eye contact, and Jaebum swore he saw a wink aimed his way. He could have been wrong or just tipsy at this point, but the guy was flirty enough with everybody, so Jaebum's just going to go with being delusional for now.

 

Jaebum wanted to stay and tell the singer what an amazing set they did, but just as they  finished and thanked everyone before getting off the stage to make way for another group, Jaebum was yanked from the thinning mosh pit by Mark, a beer bottle dangling in his other hand, asking Jaebum to take it. There was only a quarter of the bottle left, but he downed it in one go, suddenly feeling too hot and parched.

 

"I think I just saw the face of God," Jaebum said as he handed the bottle back to his friend.

 

"What?" Mark asked as they made their way towards the exit, putting the bottle down in a corner. Jinyoung was already outside, reclining against the wall.

 

"That singer who took his vest off," Jaebum repeated. "I said, I just saw the face of God."

 

Jinyoung snorts at him as he yanks Mark by the waist. "You mean you saw the face of Jackson Wang."

 

\- - - - - 

 

It was two weeks later when Jaebum encountered Jackson Wang again. This time, however, it was him on the stage and Jackson in the mosh pit.

 

To say that he's stopped thinking about the guy in those two weeks would be a lie. He won't admit it to anybody, but he might have jerked off the whole weekend to thoughts of Jackson _freaking_ Wang, and then proceeded to keep the image of him locked in the back of his mind the following week, what with the amount of shit he had to do piled up since it was the middle of the semester. Work, as usual, was relaxed, since nobody ever really visited music stores nowadays, but the bimonthly inventory check took most of his time and mental energy. Not only that, but one of his favorite band's lead singer died that week. The news struck Jaebum hard and he wasn't able to think of anything else, much less of his infatuation for a boy he barely knew. To pay homage, the community organized a show, and naturally him and Mark wanted to play in it, so they signed up. He's been immersed in giving justice to the song they were covering, so they spent a couple nights at the studio practicing, eventually wiping away any thoughts of Jackson for the meantime.

 

They were at a different bar this time, and it was bigger, hence more crowded than the last show he attended. His band was up rather early, being the third to play. As he was plugging in his gear and arranging his pedalboard, he saw Jackson making his way through the crowd from the back. In a sea of strangers all wearing black and a multitude of colored hairstyles, Jaebum was impressed at how he was able to pinpoint the other guy immediately. He wore a black denim jacket over a Buzzcocks muscle tee, and black leather pants tucked into the same combat boots--it was a nondescript look, pretty much similar to anyone else in the room. But there was something about him that stood out to Jaebum; or perhaps he wanted something to stand out, something probably brought out by his attraction to Jackson.

 

Youngjae, their, vocalist nudged him with his boot, signaling that they're ready to start. And just as they were getting into the groove of their first song, Jackson had made his way to the very front of the crowd, avoviding the rowdiness that was already happening in the middle of the mosh pit. He stopped right in front of Jaebum, with the tall bassist from their band just right behind him. When their eyes met for the second time ever, Jackson shot Jaebum a small smile before raising both his hands in the air and singing along to Youngjae. Jackson looked so out of place in his calm demeanor, his stance looking more like he's partying to a dj set during spring break rather than being at a punk show. Jaebum didn't mind one bit, as long as he genuinely seemed to be enjoying himself. But perhaps, he flexed a bit more, and attempted to be more sensual in his antics, making sure to bite his lower or play with his lip piercings, but only because he was conscious of the other looking his direction most of the time.

 

Two more songs and a whole lot of staring at each other later, Jaebum's band finished their set and proceeded to pack their gear off the stage. Just as he was about to jump down, Jackson approached him, standing on the toes of his boots.

 

"Hey," he called out. His speaking voice was much softer than when he heard him sing two weeks ago, and Jaebum would have missed it if only he wasn't hyper aware of. He whipped his head so fast he thought he heard a crick in his neck.

 

"You were great," was all Jackson said before he turned back to his companion.

 

"Uh, thanks."

 

Jackson smiled his tiny tight-lipped smile at that. "Well, bye, see you around." He said one last time before getting lost in the crowd.

 

Jaebum would have made conversation, seeing as how friendly he was with the guys in their scene, but he didn't have a chance to all night when Jackson was plastered to his tall bandmate. The crowd also just got bigger when the night started getting deeper, so it became even more difficult to spot acquaintances amongst them. And by midnight, Jaebum had lost all hope as Jackson and his bandmate disappeared around midnight.

 

"They're just friends." Jinyoung had informed him when they saw how Jaebum kept glancing back into the crowd. "Him and Yugyeom are close, but that's just it. Jackson's single and boy, does he enjoy it."

 

That was the only helpful thing the other has told him so far, apart from providing him Jackson's name. Jinyoung said that he's just always known Jackson from somewhere, and it took Mark prodding him some more that they found out that Jinyoung used to date the guy. Mark, the jealous son of a bitch, was uncharacteristically unfazed about it.

 

"We didn't date," Jinyoung clarified. "More like we got drunk and fucked once."

 

"But you said you went to a party together after meeting outside of class."

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "Semantics. But okay, if you want to put it that way, then fine, it was a date. But it was a half-hearted date at that."

 

"And you fucked." Jaebum supplied.

 

"Yes, just that one time."

 

"But he's hot?"

 

Jinyoung raised a brow. "Yeah, and so? He's not my type, and I'm also not his type."

 

Jaebum shrugged at that. "Can't help it, I guess."

 

"I guess you're his type though," Jinyoung said as he leaned back on Mark's chest.

 

Jaebum snorts.

 

"What? He likes his men broody. And judging by how you were trying to be sexy--," Jinyoung said before he was interrupted by Mark's soft offended "hey". _Seriously, the jealous son of a bitch_.

 

"--I wasn't checking him out," he continued. "And as I was saying, it was so obvious you were looking at him and being flirty, that's he's definitely your type, and you should go get in his pants."

 

Jaebum snorts again. Sometimes he hated Jinyoung because he seemed pretentious and out of place, even if he did know his stuff. But he has a heart of gold, and only wants the best for everyone. But he's also a massive know-it-all and a nagger, always pointing out things he doesn't want to hear, and sometimes, Jaebum can't help but want to strangle the other.

 

"Don't give me that look just because I'm always right." Jinyoung says before he hits Jaebum on the arm. He should have just left with Youngjae instead of third-wheeling yet again. At least Youngjae won't attack him like this, at least he thinks so.

 

\- - - - - 

 

They say third time's the charm, which is why Jaebum was left dazed after his third encounter with Jackson Wang.

 

It was a slow Wednesday, but Jaebum knows days are always slow at niche shops like this one. A handful of customers loiters inside the store, mindlessly browsing the shelves of vinyl records--the two regulars who dropped by enough, usually just to hang out and talk more than buy; a young couple who thinks it would make them cute and cultured to converse over obscure music; and the older guy who just likes to scour for good deals or rare pieces. Even with just at most five customers, Jaebum thinks it's already busy enough, but not that busy to keep himself preoccupied in helping any of them with what they're looking for. So he keeps to himself by the register, flicking through a novel mindlessly as he hums along to The Promise Ring song spilling from the speakers.

 

So when he hears footsteps come down the basement steps and the chime ring softly as the door opens, he almost falls to the floor at the newcomer.

 

Dressed in a plain white shirt and black and white checkered pants is Jackson Wang, looking as fresh and handsome as ever, or better yet, even more sublime in broad daylight. Jaebum straightens up as the other strides towards where he is.

 

"Hey, what can I help you with? Jaebum asks as he comes out from behind the till to meet the other. He's never been this helpful with a customer before.

 

Jackson smiles at him. "Oh, I was just in the area, thought I'd check the shop out since a friend recommended this place to me."

 

"Well, we're the only music store within a five-mile radius, so I doubt your friend would have any other recommendations."

 

Jackson laughs, and it's a cute sound, pitch higher than his speaking or singing voice. "My friend said you'd also be hot as fuck, but he failed to mention you'd be so funny."

 

Jaebum raised his eyebrows at that. "Really now?" He said, trying to stay composed. He was glad he could easily fake that at least. "Do I know this friend of yours?"

 

"Doesn't matter! Because you should get to know me instead."

 

The moment Jackson said it, he immediately flushed. "Wait-- No, I mean--"

 

"Did you come here to ask me out?"

 

"No," Jackson fumbled before digging into his back pocket to retrieve a piece of paper. "Yes-- No, I mean, yes because I was gonna invite you to our show."

 

He unfolded and handed it to the other. It was a poster for a gig, the design was do-it-yourself, typical of the shows in their area. It was photocopied, the flyer made by putting together cut out letters and pictures.

 

"Bambam wanted to hold a show. We'll be performing our own songs."

 

"And you wanted me to come?" Jaebum asked.

 

"I actually just wanted to put up a flyer, but I was told you part-timed here so..." Jackson trailed off. He had both his arms behind his back and he was looking at his shoes--they were chunky oxfords and not the combat boots Jaebum has seen him wear before. Jackson looked extra sheepish as if he was caught red-handed, a far cry from the confidence and sex appeal he oozed when he was singing on a stage.

 

"So you saw the need to invite me?" Jaebum prodded. He was having fun teasing the other, trying to put him in his place, because if he were being honest, Jackson has been on his mind way too often in the past few weeks. He tormented him, but it was sweet torment he welcomed nonetheless. Somehow, he just wanted to return the favor by tormenting him as well.

 

"Yeah!" Jackson answered, this time he looked Jaebum right in the eye. Jaebum thinks he resembled a puppy, eyes gleaming and imaginary tail waggling behind him. "A lot of the guys know you, and you're an awesome guitarist!"

 

So Jackson did remember him from last Friday's benefit show. Jaebum preened at that, and he decided to push Jackson a bit more, even bordering on being flirty. "You do remember me, huh?"

 

"How can I forget such a handsome face?" Jackson countered, and this time, it was Jaebum's turn to flush, but he recovered just as fast. He took the extra step towards Jackson and leaned into his ear. "So I'm handsome?"

 

Jackson rolls his eyes, pushing Jaebum away. It seems like he wouldn't be easy to intimidate after all. "Yes, I think we've established that already."

 

"So... me going to your gig? It's a date then?" Jaebum asks as he lets go of Jackson. He watches the other turn away, heading for the exit slowly.

 

Jackson winks at him one more time before he coyly says, "maybe, but you need to show up first." And just like that he's left Jaebum standing in the middle of the store, between the Alternative Rock and the Pop Punk sections. He's not sure what exactly just happened, but Jackson seemed like such a whirlwind, flirtatious but definitely interested. And Jaebum feels like he's bargained with something he probably can't control, but he can't seem to regret it.

 

He goes back to his place behind the till and reaches over to pin the piece of paper on the bulletin board behind him. Jackson's gonna give him a show, and Jaebum wants to give him something in return, something the other won't forget.

 

\- - - - - 

 

To say that things had escalated quickly would be a dire understatement. The night had started rather slowly, everybody settling into the groove of things as the gig started. Jaebum and his friends had done some pre-gaming at the convenience store down the block before they came to the club. The show, as Jaebum remembered from the flyer he left pinned on the record store bulletin board, said that the show would start at midnight. Jaebum was pleasantly buzzed and feeling extra brave, liquid courage always did the trick, and he just hopes he can control himself lest he misses his chance with Jackson.

 

The group arrived just as Jackson came to the microhphone stand. It was a full house, so Jaebum had to shoulder through to get to the front. There was no stage nor platform at the venue, in true underground DIY spirit, there was just a carpeted section towards the back wall, and the audience could easily interact with the whoever was playing. That also meant as soon as Jackson spotted Jaebum in the crowd, he proceeded to stay in front of him as he powered through their five-song set.

 

Jaebum had always prided himself in maintaning his cool, so the way Jackson sunk low, squatting with his thick thighs, and jumped up and down, making sure his bare chest slid against the front of Jaebum's leather jacket tested his patience. _Why even was Jackson always so adamant in being shirtless?_

 

It was twenty minutes of pure torture, but Jaebum can't deny he enjoyed himself tremendously because Jackson's band was a force to reckon with. He was like a young Henry Rollins mixed with Iggy Pop the way his showmanship and playfulness peeked through the kind of hard-hitting 80s punk they played. The low, husky register of Jackson's voice echoed in the club and rattled Jaebum to the core, and it made him ache all the more for the other boy. The intense, passionate way Jackson showed his music skills paralleled how intense and passionate he was in other things--mainly fliritng and testing Jaebum's patience.

 

It intoxicated Jaebum, even more so than the many beers he's had for the night. It was a kind of rush to feel something like this, and Jaebum is so shocked by the force, going beyond mere lust, mere infatuation that he felt that very first night he saw Jackson. It sort of felt like drowning, gasping for air, awaiting that pull from underneath your feet, letting the sea claim you into its depth of mysteries, and Jaebum was willing for the sea that was Jackson Wang to claim him whole.

 

It was intense, it was frightening. Yet Jaebum wanted nothing else but Jackson Wang.

 

So as soon as Jackson stepped away from the spotlight, Jaebum tugged him away, intent to stop this little coy game they were playing. There's not much left to assume with the way he was the object of Jackson's coquettishness, so whether this blew up in Jaebum's face or not, he was just gonna have to face it. Which is why they ended up outside the club, away from prying eyes, with the sound of the next band muffled in the background. And from that point on, everything just went from zero to a hundred immediately.

 

Jaebum had so much pent up energy left, despite considering the momentum he had inside the club when he was just moshing with the rest of the audience. But he didn't have it in himself to just slam Jackson to the nearest wall and have his way with him. Instead, he took a hand to the back of the other's neck, cradling his nape as he combed the soft hairs resting there. His eyes shone with want, but he had to make sure Jackson was on the same page.

 

"You were amazing tonight," Jaebum whispers, his breath fanning across Jackson's lips which were just a few centimeters away from his own. "Just fucking amazing."

 

Jackson was looking up at him, his big eyes shining brighter than ever. It was such a cheesy moment, Jaebum thinks, to have them pressed up together like this, feeling time slow down and everything in the background fade out just for them. It didn't go with his whole bad boy persona to be thinking and feeling things like this, but to hell with that.

 

“If you're gonna kiss me, then just fucking do it.”

 

That was all Jaebum needed before he crashed his lips to Jackson’s with such force that they both reeled back towards the wall. If it weren't for Jackson’s tight grip on the lapels of Jaebum’s jacket, or Jaebum’s hand on Jackson’s waist, they probably would have toppled over or hit the wall rather harshly.

 

And yet, Jaebum doesn't care as he keeps pushing Jackson back with his body. He grips Jackson’s short hair in his other hand and pulls so he could plunge deeper into his mouth. Jackson is pliant against him, willingly going with it and opening his mouth to accommodate Jaebum’s explorations. He feels Jaebum’s snakebites dig against his lip, but it's such a welcome pressure that he just melts more in the other's hold.

 

The first brush of their tongues sends an indescribable thrill down Jaebum’s spine, as if he's been electrified, hence he starts to crave more, pushing the limits as to how much more he could reach inside Jackson’s mouth. He tilts Jackson’s head up a bit and goes even deeper, chasing the other’s tongue. Jackson whimpers at that. Slipping his hold from the other's jacket, he migrates his hands to Jaebum’s shoulders, pressing down, trying to keep himself grounded. He melts once again in Jaebum's hold, but tries his best to reciprocate with the same fervor.

 

“God, you're so hot,” Jackson breathes out once they separate. “Kiss me again.”

 

Jaebum wasn't about to deny that, so he want back in, meeting Jackson's open mouth midway, tongues catching against each other. Jaebum worms the hand on Jackson's waist all the way down to the other's ass, giving it a squeeze before sliding it back down to his thigh. Jackson could feel the roughness of the movement even through the thick denim of his jeans and he rumbles a moan out into Jaebum’s mouth once he feels the other’s hand grip his thigh tightly, raising it to wrap loosely around Jaebum’s hip. The new position allows Jaebum to settle comfortably between Jackson’s legs, keeping the other resting against the wall. This new position also allows Jaebum to press more into Jackson, so he plants both his feet firmly to the ground and drives his pelvis into the other.

 

“Fuck!” Jackson curses, hitting his head against the concrete as he breaks the kiss once more, the friction against his lower half too much to bear. It was a good thing that he was able to even put on a shirt before Jaebum pulled him out of the club, because the way their bodies were connected right now was already causing him to combust. He wouldn't know what to do if his bare skin even made contact with Jaebum's. The thought of being naked together was tantalizing, but Jackson didn't want to rush anything, at least not now. But Jaebum was so warm and steady, pinning him down, making his control slip from his fingertips.

 

Jaebum continued to rut into Jackson, his hips pushing and pulling away in tiny but powerful movements, the metal of their belt buckles scraping against each other. Jackson arched his back, his face lolling to the side as he basked in the wonderful pressure to his crotch. Jaebum decided to latch his mouth onto Jackson’s neck instead, leaving butterfly kisses to the pale column. He bites down on the taut skin just under Jackson's right ear and he earns a loud moan from the other.

 

“Jackson,” Jaebum whispers against the other’s skin. “Jackson, baby, fuck.” He noses his jaw and bites down on his Adam’s apple.

 

“Ah!”

 

Jackson’s moans become uncontrollable at this point as Jaebum continues to nibble on his neck. He wasn't loud enough for the whole block to hear, but the continuous sound was bound to attract attention their way. After all, despite being slightly hidden in the dark, they were still in public. And even if seeing couples making out in the middle of the street on a late Saturday night was nothing unusual, Jaebum didn't want to put on a show for everyone.

 

“Baby you sound so good, but you gotta keep quiet.”

 

Jackson pushes Jaebum’s face from his neck so he can look him in the eyes.

 

“You're dry humping me into this wall, how the fuck am I gonna keep quiet?”

 

“Mmm, maybe bite on your shirt?” Jaebum asks as he pushes the seam of Jackson's shirt up to his nipples.

 

“Maybe you can gag me or something.” Jackson reaches between them to brush against the front of Jaebum’s jeans.

 

Jaebum laughs, the low rumble of it vibrating in Jackson's chest. “That was such a fucking cheesy come-on, but I'm too turned on to care.”

 

He presses a kiss to Jackson’s mouth before continuing. “What else do you want?”

 

Jackson runs his other hand down the arm Jaebum has on his thigh, feeling the straining muscle underneath the leather.

 

“Well,” Jackson trails off. He looked so mischievous, his wide eyes glinting, “you can choke me.”

 

Jaebum curses under his breath. He squeezes Jackson's thigh so tight that Jackson groans in surprise. “You like that?”

 

“Fuck yes.”

 

“Okay, maybe when we're not in public.”

 

“What?” Jackson counters. “I can give them a show if they fucking wanted it.”

 

“Well I just want you for myself,” Jaebum growls out before he puts Jackson’s leg back down and cages him once more, broad shoulders pressing real close. “Don't wanna share you with anyone else.”

 

Dipping his head back down, Jaebum captures Jackson’s lips in another searing kiss, this time slower and more sensual. Jackson bites down on Jaebum’s lower lip before he licks around one of his piercings.

 

They remain in their little bubble making out for what felt like a long time. Jaebum nipped at everything his mouth could reach--Jackson was just delicious to pass up tasting every inch of him. And it was rewarding because Jackson was so receptive, feeling it to his core, releasing equally delicious moans and whimpers. Jaebum wanted nothing more than to hear those all the time, but it seemed like Jackson had other ideas, though.

 

When they finally broke apart, only because a group of people from the club wolf-whistled at them, Jackson stopped Jaebum from swooping down for another kiss.

 

"Look," he began. "Jaebum, maybe you've heard of my reputation before."

 

"What reputation?"

 

"That I'm kind of a slut?"

 

"Yeah, and so?"

 

Jackson was quiet for a while, gauging Jaebum's expression before he continued, "well, I don't know if I can commit to anything right now."

 

"Yeah, and so?" Jaebum repeated.

 

"This might come off as mixed signals but," Jackson breathes out, "I do want you, it's just that--"

 

"You wanna take things slow?"

 

"Yeah, that."

 

Jaebum stared at Jackson, processing how ironic the situation was, because _yeah, that's fucking mixed signals alright_. Everything was going so so well, and then this sudden one-eighty. Jackson was such a spitfire, full of energy, full of passion, but also pretty hard to pin down. He voices just as much.

 

"You have your hand on my dick and yet you wanna take things slow?"

 

Jackson looks at him again, sheepish as he replied. "Um, yes?"

 

"And you're already requesting to gag you with my dick, but you still wanna take things fucking slow?"

 

Jaebum's voice rises in pitch as he asks that, his voice strained and Jackson flinches. "Yeah," he replies, his voice small. "So I'd--" he trails off, "I'd understand if you'd be mad and just walk away right now."

 

The way Jackson deflated, devoid of his earlier spunk was heart-wrenching to see. The fire in his eyes, the way his mouth downturned--these were things that struck Jaebum in the chest, and he realizes it's something he never wants to see on the other boy again. His friends teased him for being truly soft on the inside because it often clashed with people's impression of him: cold, uncaring, and broody. He was all of those things, but he also were not. He cared for people, kept them at a close distance, took tabs on them, and made sure they were alright all the time. And it both frightens and excites him that he's categorized Jackson as someone he'd want to keep an eye on.

 

"Hey," he begins, voice coming out as a whisper as he moves back into Jackson's space. "I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend, nor am I forcing you to fuck me tonight. If you don't want it, then that's cool man." He raises his hands in surrender, proving that he won't touch Jackson again if he didn't want it.

 

And Jackson looks back up at him, a small smile grazing his lips again. "Thank you, Jaebum. Some guys just can't take no for an answer sometimes."

 

"What? Has anyone hurt you before?"

 

Jackson ponders about it. "Not if I hurt them first. I usually just punch them in the face."

 

They both laugh at that. Despite having so many good guys in their tightknit circle, there was bound to be some jerks here and there.

 

"Jaebum?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Can we still make out though?" Jackson asks. He takes hold of Jaebum's hands and puts them on his ass.

 

"Fuck yeah we can."

 

\- - - - - 

 

"Oh my god they're at it again!"

 

"Shut up, Jinyoung. I don't fucking say anything when you're dry humping Mark in front of me."

 

It's been a few months since Jaebum and Jackson have started seeing each other. They've been attached to the hip ever since Jackson's band held that show, much to the chagrin of everyone around them. Jinyoung was being dramatic as ever, complaining about how much they've been making out in front of them, but Jaebum just rolls his eyes at him, because that ought to teach the bitch boundaries. Revenge was best served with Jackson Wang on his lap, licking the tattoo on his neck.

 

Despite Jackson's reluctance to immediately jump into a relationship, or at least something they could define, he wasn't as coy in agreeing to go on dates, which were really just code for lots of sucking face and frotting while Jaebum's expansive collection of Fugazi records played in the background. Jackson _was coy_ about them sleeping together, though. They were like sixteen-year-olds who could only do some hanky-panky with clothes on; everything was too hot, too intense, and too rushed. Jackson always stopped whenever it got good, and he would distance himself from Jaebum, try to temper down his hard-on before continuing to kiss Jaebum senseless once again.

 

For why, Jaebum is confused, and he's never had severe blue balls in his life, so he just throws all that pent up energy into strumming his guitar and writing songs about Jackson being both a tease and the best thing that's ever happened to him.

 

To say that Jaebum was patient was... something. He's never wanted anything else in his life like this, not even the Squier he begged his parents for when he was a teenager could compare to wanting to wake up next to Jackson every morning. Mark always eyes him across the room whenever Jackson drops by his apartment. They've been friends for so long that he could immediately catch the _Well? When are you gonna make a goddamn move?_ conveyed by the raising of his eyebrow. Mark might be passive and quiet, perhaps nonchalant most of the time, but Jaebum's learned he's also his ride or die.

 

"You can probably sing him a song," Jinyoung supplies one time. He's draped over his boyfriend on Jaebum's couch--typical.

 

"That's such a dumb suggestion," Jaebum retorts. He was seated on the floor, restringing his guitar.

 

"What? Jackson's a romantic, like," Jinyoung pauses to blow a strand of hair out of his eyes, "for a hoe, he likes grand gestures like that."

 

"Jinyoung, I'm not gonna go on a fucking stage and play a rock song for Jackson and ask him to finally stop teasing me and be my boyfriend."

 

"But don't you want to fuck him?"

 

Jaebum stares at his friends. "I do, but that's not the point?"

 

"So you're in love with him?" Mark finally chimes in. He always asks the important questions.

 

"I don't know," Jaebum pauses. "I haven't thought about that yet."

 

"Liar!"

 

"Fuck you, Jinyoung!"

 

"Oh stop lying to yourself, Jaebum. Nobody's gonna revoke your bad boy card if you just admitted it."

 

 _Fucking Jinyoung always right_. Of course, he just had to hit the nail right on the head. Who was Jaebum kidding? He's been in love with Jackson ever since he saw him, that's why he wasn't hesitant--not one bit--to chase after the guy. He wants to say he's willing to wait, because Jackson was worth it, but he'd be lying to himself because his patience was running out.

 

"It's time to take action, Jaebum." Mark says.

 

"Yeah, Mister Teenage Angst. Jackson's not gonna wait forever."

 

"Just play Off With Their Head's _Clear the Air_ and go down on one knee or something."

 

"Yeah, go down on one knee and then suck his dick."

 

"Shut the fuck up, Jinyoung!"

 

\- - - - - 

 

"Hey, Jaebum?"

 

"Yeah, baby?"

 

"Why don't you let me call you daddy?"

 

Caught off guard, Jaebum unlatches himself from Jackson's collarbone. Recently, they've moved up from clothed make out sessions to shedding a few pieces of clothing. And knowing Jackson's penchant for going naked, naturally, the shirt had to go, and Jaebum wasn't complaining because he loved licking the expanse of skin that was willingfully presented to him.

 

"Because I'm not your daddy?"

 

"Don't you like it?"

 

"Isn't it a little bit cliche?" Jaebum moves to lay beside Jackson on the bed.

 

"But aren't I your baby?" Jackson presses a soft kiss to Jaebum's shoulder before rolling over to put his leg over him. He proceeded to roll his hips, making sure Jaebum could feel his hard-on pressing onto his thigh. "And you're big and strong, and you treat me well," he enunciated every phrase with a steady push of his crotch to the other's thigh, "and you always wear that leather jacket, and your piercings are hot, and--"

 

"Jackson, what the fuck are you doing?"

 

"Being a good boy for you." He presses more butterfly kisses to Jaebum's bicep while maintaining the way his hips rolled against the other.

 

"Jackson." Jaebum's steely voice cuts through all of the other's antics. Jackson straightens his back for a second before raising his gaze to the other. He looked so meek, like a puppy waiting for his owner to say or do something. Jackson had always been so receptive, but seeing him react in such a way intrigued Jaebum.

 

"I said," Jaebum asked again, "what are you doing?"

 

Jackson didn't reply. Instead, he straddled Jaebum's lap and kissed him senseless. They were no strangers to this display of passion, but there was something that was different this time; the air shifted between them--like a sudden breeze, electrifying--and Jackson seemed desperate than usual.

 

"Jackson," Jaebum panted after breaking away from the kiss. Jackson just proceeded to lick his way down to the tattoo on Jaebum's neck. "Jackson," Jaebum repeated. "What is it?"

 

"Jaebum..."

 

Jackson bit the other's earlobe, one of the hoops that adorned it catching in his teeth. "Fuck me, please."

 

For the second time that night, Jaebum was caught off guard. Jackson remains unfazed, however, as he continues to nibble on Jaebum's neck. Jackson had always been bold when it came to spending intimate moments with him; he was an instigator and a major tease. But right now he's using intimacy to shield himself from having to talk to Jaebum.

 

So Jaebum grips the other's chin and makes him look at him, making sure he's not distracted as he asks, "what did you just say?"

 

There's a shyness in Jackson's gaze, but there's also the intensity Jaebum is familiar with. His eyes were glassy, pupils dilated, there was nothing else but lust and desperation showing on his face. Jaebum felt his dick twitch in his pants; Jackson was hella sexy and he  _wants_. 

 

"I said," Jackson grips Jaebum's wrist, "fuck me," he sucks Jaebum's index finger all the way to the knuckle before popping it out, "please."

 

And that was it; that was all Jaebum needed as he gripped Jackson by the nape and pushed him down for a kiss. Kissing Jackson had always been hot, because as much as he let Jaebum have his way with him, Jackson was also pretty defiant. The little shit didn't try to clash when their tongues met. Instead, Jackson had Jaebum chase for it constantly. And just like now, Jackson was constantly pulling his tongue back so Jaebum can dive in deeper, so that he would raise his head from the bed, strain his neck and demand it by pulling on his nape to come back down to meet him in a bruising kiss. In retaliation, Jackson sucks Jaebum's tongue in a way that has the other groaning, spurning him to be naughtier.

 

They break apart for air, but Jackson is adamant in attaching himself to Jaebum, going back to lick the other's snakebites. Jaebum pants underneath him, his chest rising and falling as if he just ran a marathon.

 

And goddamn, Jackson was a fucking marathon he'd keep running if it meant he'd be as exhilarated as he was now.

 

Jackson's hands are all over Jaebum's torso, his palms too hot but steady on his warm skin. They find their way to the front of his pants as Jackson sits up on his lap, slowly taking the tongue of his belt out of the loops before unbuckling it and unzipping his pants. Jaebum lays back down, enjoying Jackson's attempt at undressing him. He does raise his hips slightly so the other could pull the denim and his boxers off his hips all the way to his calves.

 

"Why the fuck do you still have boots on?" He asks as he starts pulling off one shoe, not even untying it. "And in my bed?"

 

Jaebum just shrugs. "Didn't think we were gonna fuck tonight." And just to tease Jackson further he adds, "or ever for that matter."

 

Jackson had the gall to look surprised and offended, so he slapped one of Jaebum's thighs before going back to getting the other boot and the pants off. He then resumes to stand at the edge of his mattress so he could take all of his remaining clothes off. 

 

Jaebum sits up, elbows digging into the mattress behind him so he can fully watch Jackson strip. He's been wanting to see the other's thighs exposed, can't wait to dig his fingernails into the flesh. And Jaebum moans once he sees them, as thick and meaty as they thought they would be. And he's most especially turned on at the tattoo that embraced the whole expanse of one thigh. It's a phoenix done in the Irezumi style--colorful and intricate like Jackson's personality, and the phoenix a perfect representation of Jackson's resilience.

 

"Jackson, fuck. Come back here baby." He can't help another moan as he thinks about how he just wants to bite down on that thigh. 

 

Jackson doesn't have to be told twice as he crawls back to Jaebum's lap. It's the first time they're having skin to skin contact, and like Jackson surmised, he's ready to combust with how intoxicating the warmth is. He's enveloped by Jaebum's desire, and he wastes no time in getting his hand on the other's dick.

 

He strokes Jaebum slowly, teasingly, watching Jaebum's cool boy demeanor slip away and leave him raw with emotion. The way Jaebum flutters his eyes closed and leaves his mouth slightly hanging as Jackson tightens on a downstroke is so rewarding. He scoots back down the bed until he is level with Jaebum's dick and wastes no time in giving small tentative licks to the head.

 

Jackson feels Jaebum's hand creeping up his shoulder and onto his nape, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling slightly, just enough to get his attention. And before Jaebum could tell him to stop teasing, Jackson opens his mouth and swallows the head of Jaebum's dick, causing the other to curse at the suddenness of it all.

 

"Ah, Jackson!"

 

Jackson takes more of his length as he goes down every time until he could feel the girth stretch his lips wider. It's a welcome ache as he hasn't given any blowjobs since he started dating Jaebum. At the back of his mind, as he relaxes his throat to accommodate the head of Jaebum's cock, he asks himself why he made such a stupid decision. Jackson won't lie that he's been thinking of getting Jaebum off with his mouth for far too long, and having it right now was so much better than what he's ever imagined. His fantasies cannot even compare to the way Jaebum growled out his name as he pushed his dick deeper into his mouth until his nose touched the skin of Jaebum's stomach.

 

He continued the same motions for a while, going far back up until only the tip rested in his tongue then going back as deep as he could, until he could feel the dick in his mouth twitch, signaling that the other was painfully hard and close to coming undone. So Jackson licked one last long stripe on the underside of Jaebum's dick before he sat back up and kissed the other.

 

Soon enough, Jaebum pushed him to the bed to hover over him. Jaebum took his time kissing and licking down Jackson's body, memorizing all the grooves and hard planes of his toned stomach. Once he reached the pit of his stomach, Jaebum took both his hands and gripped the Jackson's thighs on either side. Jackson could feel Jaebum's nails dig into them, and he moaned at the pleasurable pain that shot up his back as if he was electrified. Like what he did to his stomach, Jaebum also licked and nipped at one of his thighs, his tongue dancing around the details of his tattoo. In one of the blank spaces underneath the phoenix's wings, Jaebum sucked and bit as much into the taut skin, and Jackson whimpered at that, ticklish and utterly turned on at the sensation.

 

Jaebum moved further down into the crook of his knee and bit there, harsh enough that Jackson felt the indents of his teeth, but not enough to break the skin.

 

"Jaebum, please."

 

"What is it, baby?"

 

"Stop teasing me."

 

"And then what do you want me to do?" Jaebum asked as he pushed back up and pressed a kiss to Jackson's open mouth.

 

"Stick your dick in me please." Jackson was getting more and more desperate, his dick twitching against his stomach, spilling out clear sticky precum.

 

"Where's your lube?"

 

Jackson fishes a bottle from underneath one of his pillows. "There are condoms in that drawer," he points to Jaebum who unlatches himself and stands from the bed to retrieve said strip of condoms from Jackson's desk drawer.

 

Jaebum tears one open and rolls it on his dick as he made his way back to Jackson. He then took the bottle from Jackson's hand, flicked it open, and poured it directly between the other's legs. He took one of Jackson's hands and coated two of his fingers with it.

 

Opening Jackson's legs further so he can see his clenching hole, Jaebum commands, "I wanna see you finger yourself."

 

The tone immediately made Jackson comply, no complaints, no whining, no teasing. He prodded his middle finger into his hole, the first knuckle going in slightly before withdrawing it to encircle the pucker, slathering more of the lube.

 

Jackson then felt Jaebum's lubed fingers join his in rubbing, before he was nudged to start inserting his fingers again. Feeling Jaebum's fingers stretch the area, Jackson uses that opportunity to press his middle finger back in, this time deeper. He then inserts his ring finger and starts pumping in and out with much force, sometimes scissoring them inside, making him loose and relaxed for Jaebum's dick.

 

It's suddenly so eerily quiet in Jackson's bedroom, the Black Flag playlist in his phone had stopped playing long ago, and it's only his and Jaebum's groans filling the room. It's so uncharacteristic of Jackson to be this quiet, not filling the awkward silence with his side comments nor faking moans for his sexual partners. In fact, the silence isn't awkward at all, as he's focused on the task at hand and with how Jaebum is looking down at him, faking his composure. But at the same time, nothing needs to be said between them.

 

He continues to stay quiet, apart from the whimper he squeaks out when he pulls his fingers out. He takes Jaebum's hand that's still pressed against his perineum and guides two of his fingers inside hole. Jaebum's fingers are thicker than his so the stretch is much different and he basks in the way the nails drag his insides deliciously. He inserts his middle finger back, pushing slowly in beside Jaebum's fingers.

 

Jaebum is in awe but his patience is also spread thin. He wants nothing else but to finally bury his dick into Jackson, so he grabs the lube once more and pours some on his dick, stroking it until he feels it harden to a point of slight discomfort. When Jackson pulls both of their hands away and plants his feet firmly into the mattress, Jaebum wastes no time in pressing into him, his pelvis meeting the bottom curve of Jackson's ass.

 

It's as if the floodgates have been opened and Jaebum drives into Jackson once the both of them have adjusted to the feeling--to the uncontrollable heat surrounding Jaebum, and to the burn of the stretch for Jackson. It's fast and rough, contrary to what Jaebum had imagined. He's always been such a sensual lover, and he could take fucking really slowly, savoring the drag of his length inside his partner, basking in the moans the both of them would force out. But the heady feeling of _finally_ having Jackson in his entirety has driven him to temporary madness. He presses down harder with his hands on Jackson's thighs, opening them up more as he thrusts in erratically, only remembering to breathe as he feels his lungs burn and his own thighs ache in exhaustion.

 

Jackson is a mess under him, trying to gain a semblance of control by bucking his hips up, only to be cut of the satisfaction because Jaebum has him plastered to the mattress. His voice also cracks at one of the louder moans, leaving the succeeding sounds he breathes out raspy and broken, even more so than after a night of screaming into a microphone.

 

Jaebum only stops momentarily to catch his breath and scoot upwards so he can kiss at Jackson's jaw before sitting back up and hiking the other's tattooed thigh over his shoulder. Jaebum then proceeds to press down on Jackson again, but this time he almost folds him in half, and Jackson feels his own lungs burn as the weight pushes down on his chest.

 

The new position allows Jaebum to drive in deeper and hit Jackson's prostate head-on, thus eliciting louder moans from him. It only takes a few more purposive thrusts before Jackson loses all control of his body and comes without any stimulation on his own dick. He's surprised at the sudden burst of cum on his stomach, but it's in the way Jaebum's dick hit his prostate every time he thrust in partnered with the delicious drag of his girth inside, and the ache in his chest thanks to the knee digging into it that ultimately propelled him. It was too much and Jackson's body could only handle so much stimulation, that it finally caved in, coming a copious amount and leaving him boneless. 

 

Jaebum doesn't stop thrusting though, but Jackson can feel his dick twitching inside him as his insides constrict all the more around him, trying to suck Jaebum in further and keeping him there. It takes less than a handful of slow but powerful thrusts before Jaebum follows. He finally stills his hips and comes while still buried in the other, filling the condom with so much cum that he feels utterly spent but sated afterwards. 

 

It's silent for a few seconds before Jackson catches his breath and talks, as Jaebum lets go of him and plops down half on top of him. Jaebum is still inside him, his come is quickly drying on their stomachs, but he doesn't care about those things. 

 

"Fuck." He gasps out. "Why haven't we done that sooner?"

 

Before Jaebum could form a response, Jackson cuts him off. "No, don't answer that."

 

They stay silent for another minute, just basking in the tiredness that was slowly creeping into their bodies.

 

"So..." Jackson starts again. "What now?"

 

"I need a cigarette." Jaebum wills himself to sit up so he could fetch his pack of cigarettes and lighter from Jackson's bedside table. He offers one to Jackson before realizing that the other doesn't smoke.

 

"You can just try it. Smoking after fucking feels great."

 

"No thanks," Jackson declines before going back to the matter at hand. "Jaebum, what happens now?"

 

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" He blows the smoke away from Jackson's face. "Have we leveled up to being fuck buddies now?"

 

"What?" Okay, Jackson didn't expect that at all. And Jaebum seemed to have realized what he said judging by how lax his jaw became that the cigarette almost fell from his mouth. It looked like a cartoon and Jackson would have laughed if not for the pain that shot to his chest at what Jaebum just said.

 

"Is that how you view our relationship?"

 

"Jackson," Jaebum looked at him. "We don't have a relationship."

 

"We--" Jackson sputtered. "Aren't we dating?"

 

"Well that's what I fucking thought! I've only been waiting for you to say something."

 

"Me? Why does it have to be me?"

 

Jaebum gave up with keeping his cigarette so he put it out on the ashtray before turning back to Jackson. "Because, Jackson, you're the one who wanted to take it slow," he said incredulously.

 

"I know," Jackson responds immediately, the tension in his voice evident. "I couldn't keep myself from wanting you so I thought," he paused again. Jackson breathed deeply before continuing. "So I thought we could finally stop being dumb and just fuck it out of our system so we can become boyfriends. Because I thought you were different, and that you genuinely liked me."

 

"What the fuck are you saying?" Jaebum retorts. He's completely at a loss right now because Jackson wasn't making any sense. Did he think Jaebum just wanted him for his body? Did Jackson think this was a _wham, bam, thank you ma'am_ moment?

 

"Did you think I only wanted to fuck you?" Jaebum asks.

 

"No!" Jackson was quick to defend himself. " _I_ didn't want to sleep with you from the start because I didn't want you to be another fuck. I liked you so I asked Jinyoung since I saw you were friends with his boyfriend. He said you were single and had a boner for me, so I was excited about that."

 

"Fucking Jinyoung," Jaebum muttered under his breath.

 

"Hey, he's my friend," Jackson said before he continued. "I thought that if we were to have sex from the start, you'd think I only used you like what I did with the other guys I've slept with."

 

"Jackson..."

 

"You don't know how long I've wanted to suck your dick."

 

"Fuck, sometimes you're pretty dumb, huh?"

 

"Excuse me?"

 

This time it was Jaebum's turn to talk. He wasn't going to stop, not until Jackson understood that he was wrong in all his assumptions. He thought they had such a great thing going; but it seemed like they tremendously lacked in communicating what they really wanted. Jaebum thought he already said so much with the way he kissed Jackson, or the way he constantly looked at him.

 

"Jackson, baby, I've been kissing you senseless for months now and I haven't gotten bored, not one bit. What made you think I'd leave you once we got to actually fucking each other?"

 

"I... actually don't know." At least he was honest about being clueless. 

 

"Since Jinyoung's pretty meddlesome, hasn't he said anything about how freaking head over heels I am for you?"

 

Jackson blushed at that--an actual goddamn blush, which was so different because Jackson Wang didn't get shy like this. "Perhaps he's hinted at it, but I could never be sure."

 

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"

 

"You can sing me a song."

 

"Did Jinyoung plant that idea in your head?"

 

Jackson giggled, and crawled to Jaebum's side, putting the other's arm around him. "No," he said, "I planted that idea in his head."

 

"You both are insufferable, aren't you?"

 

"Yeah," Jackson smirks before kissing Jaebum's cheek. "But you're head over heels for me."

 

It was embarrassing to admit, but yeah, Jaebum was indeed head over heels for Jackson Wang. He couldn't see anyone one else but him in a room full of people. 

 

"I don't want to just fuck you, Jackson. I want everything." 

 

\- - - - - 

 

Jaebum can no longer count exactly how many encounters he's had of Jackson Wang. He's also lost count of how many times he's kissed those pink lips senseless, or how many times Jackson has asked him to dedicate a song to him every time they went out to see each other's band play. Jaebum refuses every single time because while Jackson was a romantic who wanted grand gestures, he was not. In fact, very far from it.

 

He cannot escape Jackson's pleas though once they are in the safety of his apartment, both away from prying and judging eyes. Jaebum believes he still has an image to maintain, so he declines having to do this in front of an audience. Nobody needed to know the kind of things he wrote about Jackson, _hell not even Jackson himself_.

 

But now that he's been pushed against the wall, and he's agreed since Jackson is the only one who's there to witness it, he sighs deeply as he sits on the coffee table, strumming his guitar. He belts out a few of the lines he's written on his notebook, getting shy as he goes on, but Jackson's just there, sitting in front of him on the couch, mirth painting his face. He was singing "Face of God," the first ever song he wrote inspired by seeing Jackson for the very first time. He didn't dare mention the title to his boyfriend, because he knew Jackson was going to tease him nonstop about it.

 

When he reaches the last line of the chorus, he abruptly stops, and groans in embarrassment.

 

"Okay, no more. That's it, I'm not playing anything else."

 

"But that was actually pretty cute!"

 

"Pretty cute?" Jaebum scoffs. "That was pretty cool. I have amazing composition skills."

 

"And I believe that." Jackson agrees. "Because I didn't know there could be so many metaphors one can come up with for lusting over my thighs."

 

Jaebum groans, because no matter what he does, Jackson was not gonna let him live this down.

 

"Sing me another song. Or sing--" Jackson takes a peek into Jaebum's notebook, ""Face of God," huh? Sing that again." He even had the audacity to waggle his eyebrows.

 

"No-- hey, what are you doing?"

 

Jackson had fished his phone out of his jacket pocket and directed it at Jaebum. "Sing it again so I can send it to Jinyoung."

  
Who was Jaebum even kidding? No matter how hard he tried to break Jackson's phone, or refused to plug his guitar to the amplifier once more, he really had no other choice. He could hear Jinyoung's voice in his head, _whipped!_ it would say as it taunted him. So he just picks up his notebook and flips to another page, and starts singing about how he's hopelessly in love with Jackson's bare chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Requester suggested writing about how they met or fell in love, or how they first dated or made up after a fight, with some dom/sub undertones and mild choking. So I just meshed everything together.
> 
> I hope this is, at the very least, a passable fic, aceandsunny. Happy holidays!
> 
>  
> 
> (the face of god line is referenced from Queer as Folk S1E1)


End file.
